Misconceptions
by zinc.nottfan
Summary: When Jeremy has a dream, he starts second guessing Damon's intentions. Warning: boy/boy, gore, abuse, sex, drugs, ect
1. Ch 1: Deadly Dream

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I'm going to try a chapter story. This is a short chapter, but I promise they will get longer. It's going to have blood and murder and abuse and sex. I'm not particularly good at mysteries but I'm trying here. I don't know how many twists and turns it will have but I hope it's good!

* * *

><p>I woke up, struggling to breathe correctly. It was a dim and dusty room. The floor was wooden, creaking just at my slight movement. There was a covered sofa in the corner and a cobwebbed chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I was directly beneath it and I saw bottles on it with rags sticking out of necks. Needles were jammed into the bottles. I held my breath, scared as hell. I carefully sat up, taking in a deep breath. I inhaled a lot of dust and smoke. There was rock music playing from somewhere. I coughed heavily, breathing easier after a moment. I caught the scent of a certain plant I was well acquainted with. Weed.<p>

I glanced around and decided that I was not staying here. I struggled with the chains around my ankles. All it did was rub against my skin painfully. I sighed heavily and struggled with the screws where the chain was attached to the wood. It only bruised my fingers. I groaned and moved slowly towards the door until the chain didn't let me any farther. I couldn't reach the threshold even on my stomach stretching out with all my might.

I looked back. I had about two feet of leisure. Okay…I stood up and shuffled towards the bed. Just standing I couldn't crawl onto it, but I could hide underneath the bed. I checked under the bed. Nothing but dust bunnies, which was good because I really didn't want to come face to face with a mother spider. I wiggled under the bed and curled up. I was scared, but determined. I need to get out of here.

I remembered Damon. He was grinning. He had his fangs extended. No! that wasn't possible. I shook my head, tears forming. Would Damon put me here? Really? No…No, he told me he loved me. God damn it! I clenched my teeth, then held my breath. Were those footsteps?

I saw the boots carefully walk around the room. I held my breath then mentally slapped myself. They would know if they looked at the chain. Suddenly I was dragged out from under the bed by the chain and hoisted up by my ankle. I looked up, my brain already hurting from the rush of blood. I gasped at the face. Blood red eyes, fangs extended.

"You!" I cried out as he dropped me. I cried out in pain as my head hit the floor. I curled up in pain, hands rubbing the spot. I looked up as he walked around me. No, this couldn't be. I trusted him, Elena trusted him. Everyone trusted him.

"Hello, Jeremy," He whispered softly, suddenly appearing in front of me. I closed my eyes quickly and he laughed in my face. His cologne was intoxicating, but I couldn't open my eyes. I knew what I would look at. The soulless orbs of red and black. I was forced onto my back and I felt sharp fangs go deep into my neck. I started to struggle.

"NO! St- Stop!" I yelled, thrashing. Finally he released me, perfectly timed. I faded into black…

I jolted awake, screaming. I looked around, gasping. I was in my room, back home in Mystic Falls. I breathed heavily, jumping when I saw Damon sitting at my desk. He was only in jeans. I stared at him warily.

"You were screaming," He said in a worried tone. I swallowed nervously. I shook my head.

"Just...Just a bad dream," I replied, standing. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I felt Demon's eyes on me, knowing I was lying. I tried to act normal. I jumped again when he appeared in front of me. "Stop that!" I yelled, holding my chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Just_ a dream?" He questioned as I passed him to turn on the shower. I nodded mutely and he sighed, closing the door. I started to undress and he dropped his jeans. I glanced to the mirror. No underwear. I wasn't really surprised. I sighed softly, enjoying the view of the godly man that sat before me. I jumped into the shower and he followed. I pushed the dream out of my mind as he moved up against me, bathing me. He kissed my neck and jaw, restraining his fangs. I moaned softly. This was the perfect way to wake up.


	2. Gross Realities

**author's note**: Here's chapter two! I tried to get it up as fast as I could. It's quite a bit longer than the first. I'm having trouble writing out the dream bits. Any feedback would be helpful! Thanks! hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>School was long. Not very surprising. I felt trapped within the walls, unable to do what I please. I wanted to be free. Truly free. Damon talked about that freedom all the time. I doodled absent mindlessly, ignoring the lesson. That would probably bite me in the ass, but I didn't care. I just couldn't. I would find a way to convince Damon to change me. He would do it for Elena…and he hasn't even slept with her. I wanted to be free from going to school, work, knowing that I will die one day. It seems like a pointless way to live. I wanted to explore the world, learn what Damon knew. See concerts, meet people, and ignore the humans. I would drink from blood bags, like Damon.<p>

I sighed, doodling more. I jumped slightly when the bell rang. I shivered a bit and packed up quickly. A girl caught up with me in the hall when I left. She seemed nervous so I stopped. She giggled. "So, uh, hi! I'm sort of new, and I wondered-"

"No," I was already shaking my head. I couldn't drag around some freshman girl who had no idea how ditzy she was. She looked hurt but nodded and tried to pass me. But something in me stopped her. I touched her arm and then sighed. "What do you want to know?"

A grateful smile flitted across her lips. I saw a soft pink color appear in her cheeks. She stammered a bit, and then blushed more. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I was wondering if you knew where a classroom was." I sighed again and motioned for her schedule and she quickly handed it over. Alaric's room, huh? I smiled softly.

"Come on," I said as I gave her back the scrap of paper, walking down the hall. How stupid was this girl? It was just down the hall…oh. She was just flirting. I sighed again, my smile fading. She seemed to pick up on it and when we reached the classroom she just went and started to talk to Rick. I sat down in my usual seat, glancing out of the window. I instantly sat up more. I swear I saw Damon, smirking and _flirting_ with a person. I felt my neck go hot, glaring out of the window. He turned and I realized it wasn't Damon at all. I groaned and let my head drop to my desk. Today was going to be so long.

I sat through my classes, day dreaming of Damon. Damon's body, back, his legs and arms. I saw his jaw, lips, his blazing eyes digging into my own eyes. Between sixth and seventh period I had to pour cold water on my boner, it was getting so painful. Finally I was free. I shuffled off towards Elena's car when I saw Damon pull up into the parking lot. I hesitated, but when he parked in front of me and smirked at me I couldn't deny my need to just escape school and Elena, _and_ Rick.

"Get in Loser," Damon drawled and I blushed, hoping to make him stop talking if I got in the car. But he didn't as my seat belt clicked. "We're going shopping," He smirked, pulling away from the curb, waving his fingers at Elena who rolled her eyes. At least Caroline waved back.

Damon let us stay at his house. Well technically it was Elena's house now. But he really owned it. So he let us stay there. As we pulled up to the boarding house I saw his eyes dull a little, his smirk got smaller. He was sad. I knew why. Stefan sold his soul for Damon and they still had no idea how to save him. I sighed and got out of his car when he stopped in the garage, grabbing my backpack. He sat in the car for a moment before getting out. I followed him to the house.

"Hungry, thirsty?" He asked as he walked into the Kitchen. I followed warily, realizing I was alone with a vampire in a house where no one could hear me scream. My thoughts jumped to my dream. Those eyes…I couldn't place the face. I just couldn't remember. But the fangs were a big clue. "I am," Damon drawled, smirking at me.

My heart thudded against my chest. He was thirsty? He walked closer to me and I stepped back, letting my backpack drop to my elbow, ready to throw it at him. He furrowed his brows and stopped. "Jer…?" I swallowed a bit.

"Hungry. I'm hungry. I'm going to put this in the library." I said, mentioning the backpack and retreating quickly. I heard an uncertain 'okay' as I left. The library was dim but comforting. Should I just leave? He wasn't really threatening me. And why was this a big deal? It was just a dream, not a vision. Bonnie was the one with visions. I sighed, flopping onto the couch. Bonnie was the perfect girlfriend. She didn't scare if I slept with Damon, but she wanted dates and I wasn't allowed to mention Damon casually. But what if it was a vision? I mean, I did see Vicky and Anna…did I have powers now!

"Hello? Earth to Jeremy?" Damon was in front of me. I jumped again. He was holding two sodas and a plate with two sandwiches. I wiped my forehead as he set down the food and drinks. I saw his eyes. They plainly read that annoying question.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I exclaimed, sitting up more. "Just lost in thought." I sighed, grabbing the sandwich. He sat down next to me and opened his soda. He wasn't eating. I lowered my sandwich. Was he going to poison me? Or just paralyze me? So I wouldn't be able to speak and then he'd suck me dry. Oh fucking hell! I was just being paranoid.

"…Not good?" he asked. That tone of worry made me even more annoyed.

"It's fine! Everything is fine! JESUS CHRIST DON'T TOUCH ME." I yelled, jumping up as he reached to touch my forehead. He dropped his hand, eying me. Oh fuck I just ruined something. He was going to kill me. I suspected too much. He shrugged and starting eating my sandwich. I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped down onto the couch, reaching for his.

Then a thought hit me. What if he suspected that? I was defensive in the kitchen. I swallowed. He wouldn't even die from poison. So he could've poisoned them both. He noticed my hesitation and was watching me careful. I dropped my hand. I'm so not going to fall for that one. Nice try, Damon Salvatore.

"Hey!" Elena's voice suddenly greeted us. Damon didn't look up, but just waved casually. I swallowed nervously and grabbed the soda and opened it. The hiss was slightly comforting and I drank it happily. This was getting stressful. Too stressful. I needed a nap. Without warning I stood and left the room, waving to Elena. She watched me, confused, as I went up the stairs. Once I reached the landing I heard her question Damon who quickly defended himself.

I found my room and flopped onto the bed and tried to sleep. It was then I realized I wasn't tired at all. I huffed, annoyed as hell and sat up. I felt hot, annoyed, and I just wanted to punch something. I stood, ripping my shirt off my body, growling in annoyance and throwing it at the wall. Well that felt a little better. I punched the wall and grinned at how that felt. It was amazing. Just like a rush of relief. It was so easy. Just punching, getting out the anger. It felt so…primal. I locked the door, raking my fingers through my hair. I need to let out some tension. I turned around the room, looking for anyway to do that and my eyes landed on my laptop. I chewed my lower lip. I hadn't jerked off in a while. I had Bonnie, who was a total tiger in bed, and Damon, who was like a sex god. I really didn't have the need to. But just the thought of touching myself, no one to pleasure, just me…well it turned me on. I grabbed some headphones and then stopped. Elena wouldn't hear it without the headphones, but Damon would.

And for some reason that turned me on more.

I opened up my laptop and went to my favorite porn site. While the videos were loading I stripped down to nothing and rummaged for lube or lotion. I sat on the bed, spreading my legs. I licked my lips and selected one of the gay videos. I hesitated then turned the volume up loud. At this point I didn't care if the Pope heard me. I lathered my hand and dick with lotion and set to it.

My own moans and the moans of the two men excited me more. There really isn't much to say besides that it felt just fucking great. I enjoyed my own touches, playing with my balls, watching the porn. When I came, I came hard. I didn't realize how tense I had gotten until it was too late. I refrained from saying any names and just fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. I didn't feel like cleaning up yet, or moving. I pressed the space bar on my laptop with my toe and the video paused. That was the greatest bit of stress relief ever. And I still didn't feel tired. Damn it fuck.

I sat up again, moving off the bed. My destination was the bathroom to get a towel to clean up my unholy mess, but I stopped midway. There was a shadow, a man, in my bathroom. I swallowed. Did he just watch me? If it was Damon I was going to kill him. I grabbed my pants, struggling to pull them on as the man moved deeper into the shadows.

"D-Damon!" I cried out, but my voice felt weak. I felt lightheaded…and I was coughing on dust. I blinked and I realized I was on a bed, staring at a dusty old ceiling with an oddly decorated chandelier. It had bombs or something on it. I felt like I had seen it before. I glanced around. The room was old, decaying. The déjà vu wasn't leaving me. I tried to remember something, anything, about this room. I gripped the dirty sheets and I sat up. My head spun and I groaned. I felt strong hands push me down again. I didn't recognize the man. He was glaring at me with red eyes. He had smooth dark skin and a strong jaw. His jaw reminded me of Damon. I tried to get away from him.

"You're just a toy," he hissed, grabbing me by my hair and dragging me close. A sharp pain in my side awoke me more and I screamed. He was sucking away my blood. I thrashed, struggling to breath correctly. I felt sick, light-headed and drugged. My actions became weaker. I felt as if someone was trying to hold me down. I closed my eyes shut tight, screaming out.

My voice suddenly broke through the dulled drugged out phase I was in. I opened my eyes, my scream cutting off. A nurse was trying to restraining me. The hospital? I was in the hospital? I went limp, just too tired to fight anymore. A few nurses helped replace the IV's and soon they said my heart rate was normal. They completely ignored all of my questions.

"Tell me how I got here!" I yelled finally, and one looked at me.

"Your sister found you. You stabbed yourself in the side with two pens," she murmured softly, puffing up my pillow. I slumped against it, confused. I didn't stab myself, did I? I lifted my hospital gown enough to see the two marks. They had an odd blue coloring. Blue ink, I realized. I did stab myself. But I swear I had been…been…I couldn't remember. I groaned, gripping my head. The nurse hesitated.

"Hey, calm down…" She said softly. I glared at her, but dropped my eyes. It wasn't her fault. But I had to leave. I couldn't stay here. I just didn't feel safe. I mean, Caroline was changed in a hospital. So hell no I wasn't staying here. I needed to get to private residence. I tried to stand and swayed from being light headed. I tried to rip out my IV and other needles. I don't remember the nurse calling for help but too really strong guys soon had me pinned on the bed. I struggled still, but once again my motions got weak. I realized they were knocking me out. I tried to tell them to stop but I was too deep in the comfortable blackness. I slipped completely into sedation.


End file.
